Conpiracy
by Dual Marshalls
Summary: an epic adventure of Ryu and his new loving wife, Nina. they both conseave a child named Kolea. At age 5, Kolea was abducted and now it's up to her father and allies to save her. note that this chapter is short it's more like the intro to it well anyways


Conpiracy  
  
by Dual Marshalls  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer   
----------  
remember I do not own any of the characters of Breathe of fire so you and I both know that if  
you steal you would get in deep trouble so don't steal and another thing I want to let everyone  
know that in my breath of fire game I decided to call Ryu, "Erik" yes Erik, for some reason  
the name had a unique......name (this doesn't mean I'm using Erik in this fic). so don't   
discriminate my sence of odd name thinking. well enjoy and don't forget R/R  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Chapter 1  
---------  
  
  
Once again the world was at peace. the Dragon clan was finally defeated and order was restored.  
Over the long Journey, Ryu and Nina discovered their true feelings for eachother and fell in love in act  
Ryu proposed to her. And so the to heroes start their new life together. After a long day of praise and joy  
from the villagers, Ryu and Nina return, unaware, Ryu is about to receive some shocking news. "RYU!! RYU!!!  
I'm have something tell you, good and bad news" Nina said as she shed into tears. "oh no what's wrong"  
he asked as he conforted is wife. "my father died of an illness and....and......." Nina stop talking  
and started to smile what she was about to tell Ryu is going to change there lives forever. " I'm  
pregnant...." smiling and crying, she grazes into ryu's eyes and he grazes back.  
  
5 years later  
  
  
Ryu laid back on the soft lushful green grass, his hat over his face and fishing rod casted out into  
the peaceful depthes of the lake when he heard the cries of a child chanting "DADDY!! DADDY!!". It closer  
and closer, curiousity hit him in the head so he took a look at was going on, He could of guessed but it   
was too obvious, he wasn't expecting to see her running so fast up him but he was glad to her. "DAAADDY!!!  
LOOK AT THE PRETTY FLOWERS I GOT FOR MOMMY!!" as she showed her father the beautiful mixture of flowers.  
Ryu smiled as he takes his little girl into his arms. He jus ted remembered that he left the fishing rod  
casted out in the lake, he put her down and went to to rill it in his rod. He noticed that it was wobbling  
quite a bit so as quickly as he could he rilled it in. Pulling as hard as he could, also making sure he   
doesn't put too much tension on the line, Ryu rills a large fish. "yaaay daddy!! you did it" yells his little  
girl. He smiles and says "go home Kolea and tell your mom that were going to have a big feast today". She  
obeys here father and runs home. As he watches his duaghter run off into the distance of the small house,  
Ryu lifts up the enormous water beast and heads towards the house. Ryu closes his eyes and thinks about  
what he's going to do when Kolea is grown up. Maybe have another child......maybe?.....jus maybe. While in  
his fantacy world, an unwelcomed thought stumbled in.....  
  
.....She's mine.....  
  
confused, Ryu responded "who's yours?"  
  
"........"  
  
afraid and angry Ryu responded again "WHO"  
  
..................."mistress"......................................."Kolea"  
  
Ryu dropped the fish, in disbelief, he closes his eyes again. in rage he yells "WHO ARE YOU? TELL ME YOUR NAME  
DAMN IT!!!". It couldn't of been a figment, it seemed so real, he acually senced something in his mind and   
body. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! whaled across the country plain. It came from the his house. his house.....oh no!  
he ditched the fish(there's no time for it now) and ran to the house to find Nina on the floor crying. He  
comforts her and greives. He swears that he will get Kolea back. his duaghter, his princess......hie baby  
girl.....  
  
  
  
  
this was a short one. I will make chapter 2 longer. more's coming 


End file.
